Reunion
by Cahill161
Summary: A reunion between Dave and Sky after the finale of Pahkitew Island leads to some bottled-up feelings and confessions being released. Afterwards they wonder if their respective crushes could flourish into something more back home.
1. Chapter 1

Sky walked through the forest.

Her head was hung low, her shoes were muddy. She felt horrible, and not just for losing the challenge. For what she did to Dave as well.

She stepped over a log and ran a hand through her raven hair. God, how could she screw things up so bad with him? She tried to apologize, didn't she? Yes, but it doesn't make up for what she did. He LOVED her, and she tossed him aside.

Well she would make it up to him. One way or another.

She spotted Dave sitting on a log. A whole bunch of twisted metal chunks and blotches of black liquid surrounded him. What looked like Scuba Bear 3.0's head and jetpack lay in front of him, destroyed. A wrench was clutched in his hand, which was stained with, was that motor oil?

Sky walked up to him. She could see the burns on his head that was caused by Catbot's laser. "Hey, Dave," she said tentatively. "You all right?"

"Go away." His voice wasn't angry. Just exhausted.

She came forward a bit, before actually going so far as to sit on the log next to the teen. "Are you okay?" Dave said nothing.

The young teen put her hand on Dave's shoulder and sighed. "I know how you must feel. I screwed things up so badly with you. I hope you can forgive me."

She saw the disfigured Maskwak round on her suddenly. "Forgive?" he said. "FORGIVE?!"

Sky stood and rapidly backed up. Dave was on his feet now, and in his eyes was fire.

"I did EVERYTHING on this goddamned island for you! I got lost underground, I crawled through a sewer, I got myself ELIMINATED for you! And you want me to FORGIVE?!"

Sky was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Sorry got me _this!" _ He jabbed furiously. to his burned and scarred head. Sky was mute.

"You made me into a disfigured FREAK! You blew my chance at a MILLION DOLLARS! You even rejected my love!" Dave laughed crazily. "And you want to know the worst part? I wasn't even your first choice! Mclean told me that you wanted that country rat, Rodney as your partner! RODNEY! Well, I'm glad that you were stuck with me anyway! Otherwise he might've fallen in love _again! _Better just one guy crushed, eh?!"

Dave's enraged expression melted into one of depression. "My hair may never grow back again." His voice cracked at 'again.' "Who'll want to marry someone who looks like this? Who?" He slumped down on a nearby tree stump and put his head in his hands.

The nearly-hairless teen raised his head in surprise to a sound coming from in front of him.

The sound was Sky was on her knees, heaving great sobs. Tears streaked down her face and she beat the ground with her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she weeped. "I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to get you head roasted or to break your heart or anything else! I just wanted to win the challenges so bad! I wanted to be an Olympian since I was a toddler, and I was so close on this show! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, and you'll never forgive me but I love you and I was gonna dump Keith when I got home and I would do anything to take everything I did to hurt you back!" She buried her head in her hands and weeped, albeit quieter.

Dave looked at her. "You really love me?" he said softly.

Sky stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and simply nodded.

The two were quiet. They stayed that way for ten minutes, and they might've stayed that way longer if the Pahkitew Chopper flew in above them. Chris's voice boomed out, "Hey! The producers are yelling at us to get outta here! A new shipment of interns are en route to clean up the island for next season. They're kind of saddening, and that's bad for my skin!" The left door hatch slid open, and a rope ladder dropped down.

Dave looked at Sky, smiled, and offered his hand. "Why don't we continue this back on the mainland?"

Sky smiled back, and took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**So, this story was originally going to be a single one-shot, but since it got more favorites and follows than both of my other pathetic stories, and since I love it myself, I decided to promote Reunion to "Result of boring friday afternoon" to "Official Story!" Yay! **

**Sylveon17: Well, looks like you got your wish!**

**DancingToMusic: I know right?! And thank you!**

**ThunderRiver411: Thx a ton! And I'll check it out soon!**

"Well, if it isn't the reject himself."

Aboard the Pahkitew Chopper, things were getting tense. Shawn still has a grudge towards Dave about trying to kill him at the finals, so he was a little hostile towards him.

Okay, maybe more than a little.

"Hope you won't go berserk on this poor girl and destroy the chopper in the progress. That would almost be as bad as the Zombie Apocalypse."

Jasmine looked at her boyfriend quizzically while Dave flushed with embarrassment. Sky looked at Shawn angrily before replying back.

"Yeah? The Zombie Apocalypse will be nothing compared to the robot uprising, which Dave seems to have an advantage in. After all, he _did_ destroy Scuba Bear 3.0 armed with just a wrench."

The TD Victor's smug smile melted and Dave smiled at Sky. Jasmine scowled and said, "Your boyfriend can't exactly take the high ground, here. He got himself eliminated before any of us! And if it wasn't for that robo-croc, you would've fallen to your death off Mclean Mountain! You wouldn't've even finished the bloody challenge, let alone made it to the finals!"

The four contestants glared at each other, and it looked like things were about to get ugly. Luckily for the health of the teens, Chris chose that exact moment to stick his head out of the red curtains that separated his private study from the rest of the chopper. That's not to say he didn't try to back out at the last second, though.

"Oh, blood about to fly? Don't mind me, I'll just go back into my hidey-hole," and his head started to retract back.

"NO!" all four of the teens said simultaneously. "What is it?" Shawn asked.

"I thought you would like to know that we'll be touching down in Jean Lesage Airport in ten minutes. Sky there's makeup in that cabinet over there. Dave, there are wet wipes in that same cabinet. You two make yourself presentable again!"

His head disappeared for a tick, then reappeared again

"There's also some scissors, in case you want to shave your head completely. Might be an improvement!" Then he did his signature Mclean chuckle and he withdrew back again.

While Sky covered up her red eyes, Dave scrubbed himself with the wipes until the motor oil was purged from his skin. There were some stains on his shirt and pants, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Then he picked up the scissors. He looked at them fearfully for a bit, while Jasmine and Shawn smirked. Dave took a deep breath, then cut off the remainder of his hair. He brushed himself off and sat down. Sky placed her hand on his while the other two were practically holding in the giggles with sheer willpower. (And not much of that!)

Mclean poked his head out the curtains again. When he saw Dave he released another chuckle.

"Soo, decided to pull a Dakota, eh? Okay, okay!"

Shawn piped up. "Who's Dakota?"

Chris said, "I was hoping one of you would say that! Give me a minute!" Oddly enough, he did not bring whatever he planned to show whoever asked with him.

He reappeared three seconds later, holding a tablet. "Give it a look-see! Our little Davie here really is the Dakota of this season! From the balding to the flipping out as a massive, mutated freak!"

Shawn and Jasmine exchanged looks, which were then replaced with excitement. Eagerly, they both looked at the tablet.

"Well this chick looks fine. What was Mclean talking abou-OH GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Jasmine suddenly exclaimed.

"If Godzilla mated with Kate Upton, she would look like _that._" Shawn said. He didn't sound all that repulsed.

**(AN: If you've seen Dakota in regular, bald, and mutated forms, then you know what I'm talking about)**

_Boo-oop! _A sound pinged through the chopper, and Chef's voice quickly follows. "Everyone buckle up! We're approaching Quebec now, and Canadian winds are rough. Try not to vomit in the next five minutes."

All four of the teens immediately went for their seatbelt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so glad you people like this story! I love it and it's so much fun to write! It's like changing that HORRIBLE ending for two of my favorite characters in Total Drama! You don't know how good this feels. *shudder***

**TOTALDRAMA4ever: You're welcome, and I am too!**

**Yummit the Infinite: Yup. Me too. **

**justmeHG999: Thanks! It's so hard to find one of those stories on this site.**

**Applause2014: Don't worry, I will.**

Dave and Sky prepared.

After a _brutalizing _five minutes inside the Pahkitew Chopper, the swaying had finally stopped, and Chef was slowly descending over the Jean Lesage Airport in Quebec City, Quebec. Sky and Dave decided to use that time to figure out how they were going to come out of the chopper.

This may seem like an insignificant detail, but Chris stated that Dave's little outburst toward Sky was televised, and if they wanted to preserve their status as _not going out, _then it was VERY IMPORTANT that they would have to make a first impression that says just that. He then receded back into his suite very quickly. Further analysis revealed that he then proceeded to vomit all over his cappuccino machine, much to the delight to the four teens.

After almost a full minute of bickering, the two finally agreed on simply walking out, side by side. Just that. That's it. Nothing else. Jasmine and Shawn laughed at the following awkwardness. So much for Sky being in love.

When Chef touched down, the former contestants were standing in front of the door, Shawn and Jasmine in front, Dave and Sky behind. All four were exchanging nervous looks. What was waiting for them out there? Eliminated contestants? Mass quantities of reporters?

The door started sliding open. Sky said, "Good luck." and kissed Dave's cheek. Dave smiled back. The four braced themselves.

_Doo, doo do doo! Doo doo do do do doo!_

Jasmine partially opened one of her eyes. "Hey, that's _God Save the Queen! _What the heck?"

It was indeed, _God Save the Queen_. In front of the chopper doors, a gilded red carpet was laid out in front of them, and men dressed in armor holding swords stood on both sides, and an ensemble of buglers stood behind the left line of soldiers. Chris stood at the end of the carpet, grinning widely.

"We do this to the finalists at the end of every season. The reporters are waiting for you in the lobby. Just enjoy this while you can!"

The four bewildered teens started walking down the carpet. The soldiers thrust their swords upward, making an archway. Jasmine was too tall, so she had to duck to avoid getting her throat sliced. "Gah!" she exclaimed, and Chris laughed. She walked hunched over until she got to the end of the carpet, at which she shoved Chris on the chest. Hard. He stumbled back, and Jasmine shouted, "I think we've had enough near-death experiences, don't you?!"

Chris got to his feet and brushed himself off with imagined dignity. "Obviously no, since I'm the one who hired these guys."

Jasmine fumed, but the egotistical host had already turned away. "Come on, you relatives are by the terminal! And Dave..." He turned to the bald teen. "Your folks are a little ticked off about how you treated Sky! Especially your granny!"

Dave gulped audibly. "M-my gran is here? Oh God..."

"Yep! Apocalypse now!" Chris said cheerfully. "Let's go meet her!"

**Sorry the chapter's kind of short, I'll try to make them longer in the future. Cheers, everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm posting a new SYOC story called Total Drama: Ogiyatsu Island! Send in the apps if you want to take part in it!**

"_Tuma ghōṛē kē pichavāṛē! Hōlī ṭriniṭī karakē, āpa kyā sōca rahē thē?!"_

The contestants had arrived at the terminal, where their respective families waited. Shawn, Sky, and Jasmine had all gotten warm hugs and congratulations. Dave, on the other hand, got multiple slaps to the face.

"Ow!" he said after getting punched by an old hindu lady. It should be said that she was a rather stout woman, so instead of getting punched in the, let's say, the gut, he was struck in a- *ahem* _lower_ area.

"Gran!" he said while rubbing his tenders. "Why there? Every time, it's there!"

"You should know I take no prisoners by now," she said matter-of-factly. "And my height is another issue altogether."

Jasmine and Shawn were trying to hold in their laughter, they really were, but their best efforts just weren't enough. Jasmine was making trumpet noises, and Shawn was visibly shaking. There were tears in both pairs of eyes.

Meanwhile, Dave's mom, a young, curvy woman in a sari was still rambling on about how much Dave was idiot.

"_Āpa gūṅgā, bastardly bakavāsa! Āpa kabhī bhī phira sē maiṁ phira vahām̐ āpa napumsaka aura baila kō apanī gēndōṁ khilā'ūm̐gī isa garība laṛakī para bāhara bēkāra agra maiṁ sabhī dēvatā'ōṁ kī kasama!"_

Sky, who was fluent in Hindu, paled. This woman has a _really_ sharp tongue.

**(Better you don't know. Google Translate uses big text boxes, and it would not be good if your passing mother saw what the result was. Let's just say that it has something to do with dumb, bastardly shits and castration.)**

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Jeez, mom. Say it so the whole world can hear. I was angry at the world and Sky and me in general. But we made up." Sky then held his hand.

Ms. Dave froze, and looked at them both with narrow eyes. After a moment she nodded to herself. "Well, he doesn't deserve you, _Āsamāna_. But if my boy is happy then I am too."

Then, with a flourish, the young woman started walking away, her hips swaying in a fashion that attracted the stares of many nearby guys. Dave's father, who hadn't said a word, winked at the two and followed. Only gran remained.

She looked at Sky, then at Dave, then she punched Dave again.

Hard.

_Hard._

He had collapsed holding the area between his legs. Johnny Cage's got nothing on gran. "Why?!" he moaned.

"Because, makeup does not conceal the extent of what you did to this girl! I may be old, but my eyes are keen." She looked at him with contempt,muttered "_Harāmī",_ and then walked away.

The bald teen slowly got to his feet. He smiled a sheepish smile. "My folks are cool, huh?"

Sky kissed him on the cheek. "I've got an idea," she said as she pulled her phone out. "What's your mom's number?"

Dave told her. She keyed it in and put the phone to her ear. A few seconds later she was speaking.

"Hello? Is this Dave's mom? Yes, this is Sky, and I wish to notify you that Dave and I will be taking a road trip that will last the duration of the remaining time in this week. Thank you, bye!"

She hung up. Dave was looking at her like she'd just fallen out of the sky (no pun intended). A moment later a thick stream of hindu could be heard in the distance. It sounded like it was getting closer. The finalist looked at Dave frantically. "Well? Run!" she said.

They started running.


End file.
